


I Love You

by DescendantQueen



Series: Completed Works [14]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Avatar (Avatar TV), Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Books, CEO Asami Sato, Eventual Relationships, F/F, First Dates, Girls Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, Korra is a Nerd, Korra/Asami Sato-centric, Love Bites, Out of Character, Romance, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen
Summary: Korra and Asami go on their first date.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Completed Works [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897573
Kudos: 32





	I Love You

Korra and Asami were holding hands as they were on their very first date. They had known each other for a very long time and they have decided to try dating as they knew that they loved being in each other's company. They had known each other since childhood, so there was really nothing new to add, other than the fact that they both like girls but they somehow figured that the other would have figured that out eventually. 

As they walked together, Asami wanted to go where Korra wanted to go but the girl didn't want to bore the rich girl. "Korra, I don't mind going where you want to go." Asami tells Korra, letting her know that she didn't mind. 

"The bookstore." Korra spoke weakly as she thought that Asami was going to push her away when she said it. "You're still holding onto me?" Korra asked. 

"Gods, Korra, you really thought that I was going to reject you based on the fact that you love books. I've been in your dorm room." Asami reminded Korra and the girl flushed at the words and she remembered that night. They were both drunk but she had consented and Asami was so, so sweet and she was scared that it was just a dream. But when Asami had woken up in her bed, she wasn't angry at all. Instead, she was pleased and she was even more pleased when she noticed the many love bites on Korra's neck. Asami placed her hands gently on her face. "Hey, you alright?" Korra was brought back to reality by Asami's soft touch and Korra let herself melt into the gentle touch. 

"I'm fine." Korra answered Asami and the shorter girl pulled Korra into a hug. Korra enjoyed the hug as she smiled into the comfort of the older woman. 

"That's good. Now, let's go buy you some manga." Asami spoke, causing Korra to blush with embarrassment as she didn't know that Asami had seen all of the books she had in her room. 

"You don't have to." Korra mumbled but she knew that Asami was going to say that it wasn't a problem since she was the CEO of her family's business, despite being an college student. Korra knew that Asami was rich but she was glad that Asami didn't flaunt it, knowing that it made the younger girl uncomfortable since there was a problem with thieves running around, stealing people's money and things. "Hopefully, we won't encounter any thieves." She made this known to Asami and the girl grinned at her girlfriend. 

"Well, if we do, I'll kick their ass." Asami tells Korra and the girl blushed at how honest Asami was. _She's too honest!_ She thought as she hated that she had giggled. "Oh? Was that a giggle from THE top scholar at her college?" Asami teased Korra and Korra playfully pushed Asami. 

"Asami." Korra whined and Asami knew that Korra was embarrassed. 

"Alright, alright, I'm done with teasing you." Asami smirked at Korra's sigh of relief and she pressed her lips to Korra's cheek, making her blush very brightly. "Verbally." Asami added, making Korra groan with the young woman's teasing. Asami's smirk melted into a smile as she tugged Korra closer to her, making sure that the younger woman stayed close to her. 

"What's wrong, Asami?" Korra questioned Asami and Asami merely pressed her lips to the side of Korra's lips, making the girl blush at her girlfriend's actions. She couldn't believe that Asami was very affectionate in public and in private. She didn't know that Asami loved her _that_ much but she appreciated it because she loved Asami a lot as well. 

"Nothing. I love you." Asami spoke softly to Korra and the young woman blushed at her words. 

"I love you too." 

"Yay! I kinda figured you did." Asami said, hugging Korra from behind and causing Korra to look back at Asami. 

"What did you think that I wouldn't say it back?" Korra asked and Asami blushed at being caught. 

"Yes but only because I know that it takes you a while to be connected to people." Asami quickly explained to Korra and Korra laughed at her girlfriend's words. _I'm not mad at her. She explained it perfectly._ She thought. 

"I'm not mad. It's okay. You are right, though. It does take me a while but we've known each other since we were kids." Korra tells Asami and that made the taller girl lift Korra into her arms. "Woah, Asami." Korra placed her hands on Asami's shoulders to keep herself balanced while Asami pulled her into a kiss. 

"I love you." Asami tells Korra as she kissed her more at the sunlight beamed down on them. 


End file.
